


Princess Rebekah finds her prince

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: It's Princess Rebekah's twenty first birthday and she has met every eligible man in Genova none have caught her eye except the one who refuses to tell her his name.
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Princess Rebekah finds her prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own the vampire diaries.

"This ball is so boring all theses guys are so not my type."

It's Princess Rebekah's twenty first birthday All night Rebekah has been dancing with every eligible man in the kingdom of Genovia she sits down next to her older sister "Happy birthday sister and one of them is going to be your prince."

Rebekah puts her head in her hands " Why do I have to choose a prince it's not like I'm next in line there's you, Elijah, Nik, Kol, then me."

When Freya choose her prince she didn't have any problem she choose lord Lucien castle. She rubs her sisters back. " Bekah I think your luck is about to change there's a guy over there that has been staring at you all night."

Rebekah looks up and sees Marcel Gerald " That's just Marcel if I can't find someone I will end up with him he's been in love with me since we've met when I was five."

Marcel is a friend of her older brother Klaus. As Rebekah is contemplating whether or not to go talk with Marcel someone else catches Rebekah eye. " Sister who is that?"

Freya looks over at the handsome brown haired suit wearing man that just walked into the ballroom " I don't know but he's coming this way."

Rebekah straightens her dress and the man bows before the women " Your highnesses."

Rebekah sticks out her gloved hand " Princess Rebekah."

The man kisses her hand " You are more beautiful then described."

Rebekah's blushes " And what is your name?"

" All in due time if we meet again it will be fate and I will reveal who I am."

Rebekah has never met someone like this who is so mysterious and isn't intimated by her royal status

Rebekah smiles at him " Then I hope we meet again?"

The man nods to both ladies and then he leaves. Rebekah turns back to her sister " I think I found my prince."

Xxx

Later that night after the ball Rebekah is in bedroom with her sister and sister in laws discussing all the guys who were at the ball that night. " I'm telling you there was this guy that stood out among the rest."

Rebekah's favorite brother Klaus' wife Caroline is sitting on the bed on one side of Elijah's wife Katerina who is laying on her stomach and on the other side of Katerina is Kol's wife Davina. " So what is this mystery man's name?"

Rebekah walking over to her vanity mirror to brush her hair " He never gave me his name he told me that if we see each other again it will be fate and he will tell."

There is a knock on the door " Your highness are you decent?"

" Yes."

Aurora Rebekah's handmaiden scurries into the room and doesn't make eye contact with any of the royal women in the room " Your towels for tomorrow m'lady do you want me to turn down your bed."

Rebekah nods and the girls get off the bed. Aurora fold Rebekah's blankets down so it's ready for when Rebekah goes to bed when she turns back to Rebekah. " There was a note left for you in the foyer."

She hands Rebekah the note and Rebekah opens it " Ugh it's from Marcel asking for me to marry him again seriously I have already turned down his offer over a hundred times he just doesn't get it I don't want to marry him."

They hear a pinging sound coming from the window Katherine, Davina, and Caroline look out the window " Bekah you might want to see this."

Rebekah and Freya look out the window and they see the mystery man from the ball next to a motorcycle. " That's the guy I was telling you about."

" We've meet twice now you going to tell me your name."

" Come down and I will tell you."

Rebekah looks at the girls who nod their heads " Give me a minute."

Rebekah changes out of her nightgown into jeans and a tank top and goes over to the window " Cover for me."

Xxx

Rebekah shimmies down the vine outside her window and jumps to the ground " Let's get one thing straight here before I go riding into the night with you I'm a princess I don't normally go off with people I don't their names so you tell me your name or I start yelling and the palace guards arrest you."

The man puts his hands up in defense. " Wow I can tell already you are going to be a lot to handle"

Rebekah runs a finger down his cheek " Are you saying you want to be my prince."

" I wouldn't say no you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Rebekah smiles " So you know my name, know where I live, have been in my home. And I don't know anything about you except that you are really handsome and drive a motorcycle."

The man bows " Stefan Salvatore your highness."

Rebekah smiles she finally knows his name "As in Mystic Falls King Giuseppe's son."

Stefan nods " You've heard of my father I'm his youngest child."

" Your father is the meanest king ever only second my father."

"Not only that but apparently my family hates your family because your great grandfather excluded my great grandfather from a treaty."

"Ugh stupid blood feuds. So does that change anything?"

Stefan getting on his motorcycle " No, your the most beautiful princess I've ever met."

Rebekah sits behind him and puts her arms around his waist and kisses his cheek " Good."

Xxx

Caroline is in her quarters with Klaus they are on the balcony looking at the grounds when they their bedroom doors being opened. " You need to be announced."

" We are princes and princesses, you are a housekeeper of the castle you can't talk to us that way."

They walk back into their room and see Katherine and freya in a fight with Cami. Caroline leans back into klaus " I thought I fired her for flirting with you."

" You did but since it's Mikael and Esther's castle they must of hired her back." Caroline scoffs.

" Hello what are you guys doing in our room."

Cami starts talking about Caroline interrupts " Not you I told you last night when I came back from Rebekah's room that I didn't want you in our room I also fired you."

" The King and Queen assigned me to you for the weekend."

" Tell the king and queen we need another housekeeper, or better yet since we are all leaving tomorrow don't tell them and don't bother us."

Cami leaves and now it's Freya and Katherine's turn to talk. " Turn on the tv there's a scandal."

Caroline looks confused freya turns the tv on and Katherine points the reporters Andi and Jenna who both follow the Mikaelsons everywhere. " Looks like we finally have a rebellious Mikaelson, and just when it was looking like love came easy to them."

There are pictures of Rebekah and Stefan on a motorcycle, at restaurant, holding hands, kissing, and even a live footage of them waking up near a lake underneath a tree.

Everyone looks at each other. They know Mikael will flip out when he sees this. This family has had enough scandals. " Does anyone know if Mikael has seen this yet?"

They all shake their heads and run to find Mikael to distract him from finding out. They find him sitting down to breakfast with Esther. " Why are you standing in entrance either sit down or leave."

Xxx

Rebekah stumbles into the castle and tries to sneak past the dinning room. " Rebekah why are you dressed like a commoner?"

She looks down at her jeans and tank top. " Sometimes I like to blend in with the people."

"Rebekah go try on the dress I had laid on your bed, it's for your engagement announcement later today."

Rebekah's eye widen in shock. " Engagement announcement, I'm not engaged."

"You didn't choose a suitor last night so your father and I choose one for you, we choose Marcel."

" I don't like Marcel and I already choose someone Stefan Salvatore."

Mikael slams his fists in the table " Absolutely not no daughter of mine will ever be in the same vicinity as those good for nothing Salvatore's."

" You wanted me to choose and I did. Why am I the only Mikaelson who doesn't get to choose the person they love."

Esther looks at her daughter she is standing her ground. " You love Giuseppe's son?"

" Well not love we've only been on one date but I could love him."

Esther nods and smiles at her daughter Mikael on the other hand " I do not approve of this Union. You will marry Marcel and that is final."

Rebekah storms out.

Xxx

" He is unbelievable not letting us being together. "

When Rebekah stormed out the hotel Stefan told her he was staying at presidential suite of course. She is pacing through out his hotel room. Since her pacing is going into other rooms he has been following her and he finally stops her when she enters his bedroom. He holds her shoulders to get her to stop " Rebekah look at me, I like you and you like me I don't care what your father thinks, my father will not like us being together either I don't care if we want to be together we should be together."

" You don't understand my father will try to break us up he will lock me away until I agree with him. He has problems with any of his children marrying people. My older sister freya is his favorite child and he tried to break up her marriage for five years he only stopped because my sister told him she is not divorcing lord Lucien. My brother Niklaus my father didn't think he deserved love at all and when he found love with lady Caroline he tried to destroy their relationship and drive Caroline away. He thought Elijah deserved more then lady Katerina and with Kol he was surprised someone like Kol could find love and still to this day questions lady Davina if she is of sound mind and actually loves my brother."

" Then we don't tell him we tell the people instead."

Rebekah smiles up at him, " This is really happening."

Stefan nods " Ready."

" Yes."

Xxx

Katerina and Elijah are in the living room with their eleven month old princess Nadia who is learning how to walk. Nadia pulls her self up using her father's hands and tries to get walk to her mother she stumbles a little but she makes it, Katherine scoops her up in her arms and kisses her " I'm so proud of our little princess."

Elijah kisses her on the head when Rebekah come in " Where is father?"

" He said something about needed to shoot something after you left. Try the lower left of the estate."

Xxx

Rebekah finds her father skeet shooting he has one of the workers in the castle working the machine that fires the clay pigeons he shoots. Rebekah shouts over the gun." Father we need to talk."

Mikael turns around with the shot gun pointed at Rebekah. " Rebekah you know not to disturb me when I'm shooting."

" I know but I've had some time to think about it and I will marry Marcel. Let's make the balcony appearance for later today."

" I knew you would come to your senses I'll call Marcel."

Xxx

Aurora is holding Rebekah's white embroidered dress open while she steps into it. As she is smoothing it out making sure there are no wrinkles there is a knock on the door and Marcel sticks his head in the room he is wearing a blue suit. " Rebekah you look beautiful. I was more then ecstatic to receive your father's call saying you accepted my proposal."

Marcel leans into to kiss her on the lips but she turns her head and he kisses her cheek. He holds her hand as they leave her room. " One moment please I think I left my window open and I don't want bugs plus I don't like Aurora to close it she always gets the drapes in the window."

She quickly runs over to her window and holds her arm out the window " Meet me five by the hall closet in this Corridor."

Rebekah smoothly exits her room and see Marcel waiting for her she turns to him with a smile on her face. " Do you want to kiss me, if we are to be married we should at least like kissing each other."

He moves in go kiss her again but she puts a hand up to stop him. " Not here in the middle of the hallway follow me."

Rebekah brings him into a dark closet and tells him to close his eyes. She kisses her fingers and puts them up to his lips for a couple seconds then as she has her fingers to his lips she's turning the doorknob and sneaks out. She shuts the door behind her and props a chair under the knob.

Stefan is leaning against the corner waiting for her, Rebekah helped him into her room and told him to meet her in five minutes. " You look like a queen ready for the announcement."

Rebekah smiles up at him and entangles their fingers "Yes."

Xxx

Mikael and Esther walk out on to the balcony over looking the crowds of people who have gathered outside the palace. " Our daughter princess Rebekah is engaged."

The crowd cheers the doors open and Rebekah and Stefan walk out onto the balcony Mikael doesn't realize it's Stefan until They are waving to the public.

Mikael angry glares at Rebekah " Rebekah Mikaelson what have you done, where's Marcel?"

The crowd is cheering so Mikael and Rebekah don't have to whisper " I haven't done anything except live my life. Marcel is in the castle we talked and we thought that we didn't fit."

Rebekah waves to the crowd and lays her head on Stefan's shoulder smiling. " I have one more surprise for you."

Stefan bends down on one knee and reaches up for Rebekah's hand " Rebekah Mikaelson you are beautiful and wonderful and everything I could want in a woman will you marry me."

" Yes."

Stefan slides a 10 carat diamond ring on her finger and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She turns to the crowd and shows her ring.


End file.
